People Change, People Don't
by Muppet Friend
Summary: Sorry, it's only R for swearin. Hermione has been framed and is being desepised by the world for something she didn't do. Draco is being wrongly judged and feared by everyone, can they work together and help each other out? r/r please! DM/HG
1. Hello World, This is Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Ask the guy living across the road, though I have no idea what use that would be, just do it.  
  
Chapter One Hello World, This is Me  
  
Hermione sat one the Hogwarts express, her legs stuck out in front of her, he face expressionless staring out the window. A soft pitter patter of rain drops hitting against the glass window seemed very calming and relaxing, though she had no idea why.  
  
Hermione was in her seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, she was Head Girl and the top best student of the entire school, though she didn't give the slightest damn about that now, not at all.  
  
She was very frusterated and depressed, she even concidered killing herself by slitting her veins, but thought better of it. What use would it be? Hermione, just last year, had defeated Lord Voldemort. She, alone, with no one else, she with her own wand had killed the Dark Lord.  
  
But did she get praised and worshipped? Oh no! The glorious Harry Potter had taken her glory and he, sitting aside, watching people fight to their deaths, sacraficing their lives to die in battle and knowing they had fought for the light side, had waited for the exact moment.  
  
When Hermione had said the faithful curse to kill Voldemort, Harry hexed her and picked up her wand, making it look like he had killed him. Hermione was unconcious and people thought she dead. She woke and gave a bloodcurling scream when she found herself in a heap of dead bodies about to be burned.  
  
They saved her before the fire had spread and when she found out about the glorious Potter and his marvelous defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named she protested and said that SHE had killed him, not Harry.  
  
Who are people going to beleive? A small, weak, goody-two shoes mudblood? Or the big, strong, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter? They even threw her into St. Mungos and stated her being insane! She, of course, said a couple of smart words and was let off the hook.  
  
But people despised her and shunned her from the world because they thought that she, smart Head Girl, the one with all the best grades and the one who gets all the attention from professors just went a bit too far and wanted to steal the fame and glory of poor, parentless Harry. The greedy self centered Granger! After what Harry had done for the world she STILL wanted to deprive him of his glory.  
  
Now Hermione was sitting alone in a compartment, being completly depressed. Nobody would even stand being in the same room as her, and Ron couldn't even look at her. He of course, stood with his Harry, like a dog sat at his masters heals, waiting for orders.  
  
Hermione was disgusted with all of them, the world seemed stupid and worthless to her. She thought nothing was beautiful, everything was ugly and useless in her eyes. But could you blame her? I mean, what would you do if you were framed by your best friend and everyone loves him and hates you? Yes, I thought so.  
  
Hermione pulled out her CD player and listened to the music she now a days listened to. The only music that described her mood was gothic music and heavy metal. She put on not so loud and aggresive song, but one that pretty much fit her mood. (Placebo "The bitter end")  
  
She bobbed her head in the rythim of the music and when the song ended, she put on a loud, heavy metal, aggresive and rather brutal song on full blast, practicly deafening herself, but she didn't care, thats how she listened to songs these days.  
  
She suddenly had the urge to dance to the music, she stood up and sang with the song, practicly screaming the words as she couldn't hear herself over the music. She jumped around the compartment, shaking her head like a wild dog, her hair flying everywhere.  
  
"I never would have guessed you were like that!!  
  
Always wearing that one goddamn orange hat!!  
  
Picking yer nose from behind your math book!  
  
To fucking stupid to realise that I was watching you!  
  
Curled up quietly in a old dusty nook  
  
So lazy never tying yer fucking sneaker shoe!!  
  
Lalalalalala and you had to go and do something like that!!  
  
Lalalalalala took all my glory you fucking sneaky rat!  
  
Lalalalalala seeing me there you just had to show yer ass to the world!" (a/n I made up that song cause I couldn't think of a song that would fit her situation, hehehe)  
  
And she sang on, jumping up and down, he hair flying wildly over her face. She was not aware of a certain tall, blond Slytherin, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame of her compartment door, listening to her a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Draco Malfoy was indeed listening to Hermione Granger's singing, and he had to admit, she had talent for such loud and strong songs. Her voice was stable and firm, and you could tell she could sing at any tones, no matter how low and hard they were. He noticed the song was blasted so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if she turned out deaf.  
  
The blond was also interested in how this puney Griffindor know-it-all had grown and changed. She had filled out in all the right places, her hips were a teeny bit wider, but not that wide that it made her look like some kind of barrel or something, just enough to make her look, well, hot.  
  
Her chest had risen a considerable amount and her waist was small and curved. She was wearing black, baggy jeans that were way to long and large for her wich were torn at the knees with a bulldog patch sown onto her butt pocket. A punk like belt with a sparkly british flag at the buckle.  
  
She was wearing a small, tight, black shirt with ripped off sleeves that showed her stomach wich had a glittery snake navel ring. She had a black zippie hoodie tied around her waist and he saw it had a blood red zipper. Yes, Granger had gone PUNK style!  
  
Her hair was smooth, but not at the moment as she was jumping up and down sending her hair flying everywhere, but as I was saying, it was smooth and silky. It was very dark, almost black but it was a simply a very dark brown and it was merely wavy and cascaded down her back, ending into bouncy curls.  
  
Draco was in awe at how this girl had changed and how she could simply be looking so fucking GOOD! He quikly pushed those thought away, stupid mudblood Grager! The song finally ended, and though she still had unwanted energy pumping through her body, she took off her headphones and literally threw her CD player across the compartment to the bench on the other side.  
  
She gasped and fell out off the bench she was standing on to land painfully on the ground when Draco cleared his throat uncertainly. She looked up at him and frowned. Out of all people Draco Malfoy had come to insult her some more, like she hadn't been since last year.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy! Why the hell did you decide to stand in my doorway and scared the shit out of me? Came, like many others before you, to insult stupid, useless mudblood Granger? Go ahead! I don't give a damn anymore! Oh look! It's that wench that tried to steal poor, parentless, less intelligent Potter's glory of defeating the Dark Lord! Let's all kick her ass and be done with it! But whats this? Kicking her ass won't do? Lets all despise her and make her life living hell! Yes, that will make her pay for the horrible horrible deed of saving the world from that nice sweet Voldemort! Let her rot in her grave, the Devils of Darkness will throw her into the deepest part of hell, let her decay in a boiling pot of the underworld! Hmphf!" she cried and crossed her arms over chest. It seems she needed to get that out of her system.  
  
Draco was taken aback and said in a rather small voice.  
  
"I w-was just going to ask you if I could sit here, it's just, well, um..." he sputtered and Hermione cracked into a smirk. Malfoy? Sputtering? I should get that on film...she thought and finally pulled herself up and sat down in her seat, stretching out her legs again, and leaving them spread out in front her again.  
  
"Sure, whatever Malfoy. I am concluding they think your the Dark Lord's heir right?" she said with an arched eyebrow. Draco nodded but wasn't really listening to her, he was studying her face. She was very beautiful. She had milky pale skin that was clear and perfect. Her once light brown eyes had darkened and were matching her hair.  
  
She had black mascara and heavy black eye shadow, giving her eyes a sexy kind of smokey look. She was wearing light brown lipstick wich clashed nicely to her oufit and complection. She didn't wear any cover up, her skin was naturaly smooth and radiant.  
  
Draco was completly awed and Hermione knew it. SHE also took the oppertunity to study HIM. He no longer slicked back his white blond hair, wich was still white blond of course. She left it normal and a few stray locks fell into his face. His blue grey eyes ere still deep and mezmorizing as ever, his pale smooth skin clashing nicely to his outfit, wich wasn't so bad actually. (a/n Of course it wasn't BAD it's not even GOOD it's simply and ONLY hot n' sexy...*licks lips*)  
  
He was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with a white dragon drawn in detail on the whole back of the shirt. He was wearing baggy dark jeans with a silver chain hanging from his pocket to his belt. Hermione had to admit, he looked real good. They would make a perfect couple, two punk kids wearing dark and oversized clothes.  
  
Draco snapped out of it, this is mudblood Granger! He should be mean and nasty, but somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he shouldn't.  
  
"So mudblood. I see you've lost your two boyfriends Potty and Weasel. Hmm, saw them having quite a good time without you actually." he said smoothly and he was expecting her to be angry or to start crying, but to his surprise, she laughed.  
  
It was a bitter and cold laugh, from inside her throat.  
  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Should they be worring about lil ol me? The mudblood bitch who stole perfect Potter's glory? Haha! Screw her!" she said and stared bitterly out the window. Draco was a bit shocked at what and how she said it. She had actually insulted her little Potty and his sidekick. He smirked devilishly to himself.  
  
"I see you had a fight with Pot Head. What, did you see him with Weasley? Bit of a surprise to see them gay, not really though." he said in attempt to make her angry but failed miserably as she laughed again, this time a hearty laugh wich showed she really found it funny.  
  
"No, it's not really a big surprise. I walked in on them two years ago while they were in detention. They were 'cleaning' as they had told me." she said and she couldn't beleive she had just told that to Malfoy. He laughed at this and shook his head, as if saying they were complete freaks, wich they are.  
  
"Hey, I walked in on Crabbe and Goyle last summer in the guys toilet, oh my god, that was quite a disturbing picture." he said and they both laughed. Hermione, still laughing, covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Argh, why did you have to go and tell me about Crabbe and Goyle screwing each other in a toilet? I'm trying to block out the rather disturbing mental images out of my head." she said and they laughed again.  
  
"You're telling me. I SAW it with my two eyes." he said and shuddered. Hermione just realized she was having a good time with Malfoy, but who gives a damn? He is the only person since a year who she talked civily to, or at least close to civily.  
  
Draco must have realized too, but he pushed it away. He better savor this moment, as he wasn't going to have a very NICE year, as everyone was scared shitless of him and his family. He shrugged and an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hey Gr-Hermione! I'll make you a deal." he said with a lets-get-down-to- buisness tone. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a questioning matter but nodded.  
  
"Oye Ma-Draco" she said mocking his mistake in trying to call her by her first name. He smiled at her when she did this but continued with his propostition.  
  
"How bout, you help me with something, and I help you make Potters and everyone elses life living hell as I see you're not the I-love-the-world- and-it-loves-me-too kind a person, deal?" he said and stuck out his hand to shake on it. Hermione looked at it suspiciously at it for a moment then met his eyes.  
  
"What do you need my help for? And what do you mean you'll help in making their lives living hell?" she questioned him, and he sighed, dropping his hand.  
  
"I can't tell you what I need help with right now, but I did notice the world sudden;y hates you and I think you need some nasty lessons from me." he said and stuck out his hand again. Hermione smirked but still didn't shake his hand.  
  
"You mean you'll teach me how to be nasty? I can already do that." she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco sighed with frusteration.  
  
"Goddamnit Granger! You can't be just 'nasty' you have to be nastily organized! Always know how to snarl out a smooth come back! It's not as easy as it seems!" he said with exasperation. Hermione looked doubtfull but shook his hand anyway.  
  
"Deal Malfoy"  
  
"Deal Granger"  
  
a/n Woo hoo! How was that? Did ya talk to the guy living across the road yet? Haha! If I stole this plot from anyone, then I give you the permission to mail me and give me peice of your mind. I'm really really sorry if I did, you can always yell at me and tell me to burn in hell, I won't mind if you do. You, after all, have the right to. Okay, I'm done with my ranting! See ya people later!  
  
Muppet Friend 


	2. Punching Bag

a/n Hiya all! See? I got this out pretty fast huh? The guy living across the road helped me write it though, as that guy is my best friend, Haha! His name is Patrick, funny guy really, lots of creative ideas and he always helps me with my english essays. Alrightee then! That enough about my dear old Patrick and on with the show! (He's so gonna kick my ass when he finds out I wrote bout him hehe)  
  
Chapter Two Punching Bag  
  
Hermione sat at alone in the back of the Griffindor table, unfortunatly there were so many students she was forced to sit next to someone. It was a tall boy with droopy brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite hansome but a perverted prat.  
  
He was scooting his arse closer to her, and she was scooting away and was sliding into Lavender's side. The blond girl gave Hermione a disgusted look before shoving her back and trying desperatly not to touch her.  
  
Hermione pouted and the boy put his arm around her, smelling her hair, she was trying to push him off as best as she could without getting to much attention from the others.  
  
"Hey baby, how about I teach you how the tongues dance." he said and kissed her, forcing his icky tongue into her shut tight lips. Hermione kicked him hard in the balls from under the table and punched him in the gut.  
  
"You asshole! Touch me again and I'll rip out your balls and hang them on the astronomy tower!" she shrieked at him and stormed out of the hall, leaving the boy on the ground, tears streaming down his face. She saw some people shout nasty phrases at her as she left and some students even threw food at her.  
  
She turned around before she left and bellowed for the whole school to hear,  
  
"You bastards! I save your arses from the Dark Lord and this is how you repay me! Go rot in hell all of you! I've had enough!" and with that she left a rather shocked hall behind her.  
  
Draco who had been sitting alone at his table, people kept shifting uncomfortably when he looked at them and everyone scooted as far away as possible from him. He didn't partucularly care, he was watching Hermione at the Griffindor table, and she seemed just as miserable as him.  
  
He watched as some guy pushed his ass closer to her and she scooting away. She scooted right into another Griffindor girl's side and the girl shoved her off with disgust. Draco, for some strange and unknown reason, felt anger boil up inside him. How dare that stupid girl touch Hermione!  
  
He wanted to march over there and kick her ass for shoving his only friend, or...was she his friend? That didn't matter right now, he was just about to go over there when that son of a bitch actually kissed Hermione!  
  
Draco was fuming but before he could do much more Hermione kicked him do doubt in the balls and punched him in the gut. She whiped her mouth in disgust and shouted at him, the whole hall heard.  
  
She then stormed out and some people were swearing at her and throwing food at her, this just made Draco want to strangle them all. She turned around and bellowed for the whole school to hear.  
  
"You bastards! I save your arses from the Dark Lord and this is how you repay me! Go rot in hell all of you! I've had enough!" and she exited the hall. People, as well as Draco, were in shock. He didn't even know she had the guts to say that to the whole school, including the teachers and Dumbledore.  
  
He immediatly rushed out after Hermione, she was no doubt in tears. People shot him a few dirty looks but he just ignored them. He just saw a dark figure whip around the corner and dissapear down a corridor.  
  
He sprinted after her and stopped a abruptly when he reached a dead end. She had ran right to a dead end, but she wasn't here. He patted and prodded the wall, there must be a seceret entrance though here, he thought.  
  
Indeed, when he took out his want and tapped it on a brick, the wall melted away to reveal a small room, lit with torches. In the middle of the room, was Hermione. She was wearing nothing but a black sports bra and very, very short pant like underwear (also black).  
  
She was punching furiously at a punching bag, those really big ones that are hard and heavy. She had black bandages tied around her hands to protect them from the punching and her eyes wear blazing with fury. Draco had to admit, she looked hot in just her underwear and sports bra, looking all worked up.  
  
Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She didn't seem to notice Draco yet, who at the moment, was sitting down and simply watching her. The wall had closed itself and the room dimmed immediatly.  
  
Hermione gave one, huge, strong punch and the bag swung backwards and in her fury she lost balance and when the bag swung back to her, it slammed into her body, sending her tumbling down onto her back.  
  
Draco just in time rushed over and caught her in his arms. She was very surprised that someone caught her let alone be in the same room, so I wouldn't be surprised if she screamed, wich she did.  
  
She screamed and when she saw Draco, she immediatly shut up.  
  
"Damnit Malfoy! You have a knack for scaring me sensless!" she said and laughed, he laughed too.  
  
"Well, is it my fault you get scared of almost everything that moves!?" he retorted and she laughed. She realized he was still holding her and they were very close there bodies were pressing against each other, his heat radiating against her own body. Draco tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to himself, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Are you okay? The thing that happened in the Great Hall-" but he was cut off as Hermione silenced him by gently putting a finger to his lips. She traced her fingers from his lips, down his jaw line and then up his cheek, savoring the strange, yet warm feeling of his skin.  
  
Draco had closed his eyes, her touch was simply shocking. Her fingers touched his skin so gently, he wasn't sure she was really touching him.  
  
She slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled away from him and walked to were her clothes were laying in a pile on the ground. She just left them there and pulled on her clothes, not caring that Draco was still there. She stretched her arms out and saw Draco standing there, his eyes still closed, as if he were still being touched by her.  
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers, his eyes immediatly snapped open hie eyes.  
  
"Do you want to check out our new common room?" she asked and he grinned.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said and together they walked out of the room and to the fifth floor, where their common room was supposed to be. They had gotten in their letter telling them they had been chosen as prefects was on the fifth floor, painting of a dragon.  
  
Indeed, they reached a giant painting of a now sleeping dragon, it was green and scaley, it's tail curled by his side like a cat, snoozing like her had no care in the world. They looked at each other uneasily.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat but the dragon still didn't wake up, she poked him in the eye and he snapped at her finger viciousy. He snarled and wailed at them but Hermione slapped his snout making him shut up in surprise.  
  
"That's not very nice you know! Snapping and wailing at people! Your worse than my Emelia and she's always cranky!" she scolded the dragon who blushed and said:  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess it's just an instinct. Password?" he growled in his hoarse dragon whisper. Hermione looked thoughtful, thinking up of the perfect password.  
  
"Insane Granger and Pissed Malfoy" she said and the dragon gave a small chuckle before swinging open. Draco laughed behind her as she crawled through the hole.  
  
"That was creative." he said once they were at the common room. They looked around and were a bit stunned.  
  
It was a large circular room with a giant marble fireplace presently holding a blazing fire wich cast a warm light across the room. By the fire was on long brown couch, about a five seater and at it's sides, were two smaller two seater couches.  
  
Inbetween the couches was a small coffee table with a small vase of pink flowers. In the middle of the huge room was a mohogany dining room table set for six people. A long, white table cloth was spread out on it's surface.  
  
In another corner was a giant matching bookshelf simply stuffed with books. It was really a splendid common room but they noticed there were no doors leading to their dorms. Hermione walked around the room, looking for maybe a seceret door.  
  
And she found one, four actually. On each side of the room, were ladders. Yes, ladders. Each one was way far apart from each other and there were four. The first one had the letters engraved in gold on it saying: Melanie Ruth & Robert Sandchwick  
  
The second one, also engraved in gold letters was: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy the third one Harry Potter & Anne Mater. Hermione gave a groan and called Draco over to show him her discovery.  
  
"I have a, well, I don't know what yet, but I'm with you anyway. Potty and Annie are Head boy and girl. Oh what a joy! Wonder if they'll guess the password." she said and climbed their own ladder, Draco's laugh ringing in her ears.  
  
Draco followed her and when they reached the top and Hermione had climbed in through the trap door, she was in awe. There was a dark, very dark small common room, with couches and bean bags, pillows scattered everywhere. It had a small fireplace with a cute little fire already crackling merrily at them.  
  
There was a bookcase, smaller than the one in the big common room, and, to their surprise, a TV set right infront of the couches. On the close right corner of the room, was a hallway leading to a bathroom and Hermione's room.  
  
On the left side of the common room, without any hallway, was Draco's room. Hermione without hesitation went to inspect her own room. It had a four poster bed with black hangings and pillows and covers, all black.  
  
The room also held a mirror, bookcase, dresser, desk and a balcony wich had black curtains. She saw that all her belongings were already brought up and unpacked. She gasped out in releif and ran over to Emelia.  
  
A tank with lots of dirt and twigs was perched on her desk, a black, medium sized snake was slythering inside.  
  
"Emelia baby! Aww, are you hungry baby? Mommy's here, don't worry." she cooed to the snake and took it out of the tank, putting her around her neck.  
  
"Rupert? Are you okay too sweetie?" she asked and dug around the tank to find another jet black snake, exept this one had blood red coils at his sides. Yes, Hermione Grager was a snake freak. She loved anything to do with snakes, it was her favorite animal.  
  
She picked up Rupert and let him slyther up her shoulder to join his friend Emelia, wich was hissing quietly. Hermione decided to go see Draco's room and walked out with her two buddies.  
  
She walked right into Draco's room, not bothering to knock. His room looked exactly like hers, exept his was brighter and lighter. She had everything black, he had everything green. The Slytherin was presently laying on his bed, one hand under his head the other on his stomach.  
  
He looked deep in thought and Hermione smirked evily. She took off Rupert and put him ever so gently on Draco's stomach, he didn't even feel a snake slythering slowly up his stomach...  
  
a/n Hey there ya all! So sorry for the cliffhanger but it just seemed right to end it there, hehehe. Okay, just wanted to make this clear for everyone, I DO NOT LIKE HARRY. I HATE HARRY. I LOATH HARRY. I WANTED HIM TO BE A BAD GUY. HE IS NOW IN MY OWN TWISTED WORLD OF HARRY POTTER A SNEAKY BASTARD, KAY? Alrightee then, just wanted to make that clear. Luv ya!  
  
Muppet Friend  
  
FeltonLuver23= Aww, thanks!  
  
Hanna-chan= Yes yes, they could do that but people won't bother if they think they KNOW 200% that Harry killed Voldemort. It's kind a like, a crazy guy walks up to you, you've never seen him, he looks insane and pretty much mental and starts telling you your his sister. Would you bother giving your real brother veritersurum? Well, thats just my opinion...but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Manshiqua= Well, it's just cause I really really HATE Harry and I wanted him to be a no good, double crossing sneaky cheating bastard. You know what I mean? Thanks for reviewing though! 


	3. Meeting People

Chapter Three Meeting People  
  
Rupert, as quiet as snakes get, slithered up Draco's stomach as Hermione and Emelia watched with amused expresions. Draco stirred and opened his eyes, still not noticing the snake. He smiled at Hermione who grinned devilishly back at him.  
  
"Mione? What are you doing here?" he asked. Hermione put on an inoccent face, sticking out her bottom lip cutely.  
  
"Just wanted to introduce you to my two buddies." she said lifting up her hair to reveal her scaley friend. Draco was pretty shocked that she owned a snake, let alone have it around her neck. It was pretty much weird because she just so happened to be in Griffindor, and her having a snake was a sign of being a double crossing, no good scummy traitor.  
  
"Wait, did you say, two buddies?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She giggled, deep in her throat, and pointed to his stomach. There, curled up into a heap of black coils was a sleeping snake. Draco smiled and picked it up, petting his head with a finger.  
  
Hermione was a but dissapointed, though she didn't expect him to shriek like a girl and run off swinging his arms in the air, though that would be pretty funny. Draco noticed that both of Hermione's snakes were jet black, exept for the one he was holding who also had blood red streaks running down his side.  
  
He sat up and motioned Hermione to sit with him. The snake on Hermione's shoulders hissed at Draco, eyeing him suspiciously. Hermione laughed.  
  
"This is Emelia, and as you've heard before, she's pretty cranky." she said and petted Emelia's head. Draco nodded.  
  
"I was wondering who this Emelia was ever since you mention him to the dragon. And who's this little fellow?" he pointed to the snake around his own neck while saying this.  
  
"Thats Rupert, he likes practicly everyone if they give him frozen rats, it's his fav food." she informed the blond boy. Draco smiled and nodded his head to his desk. There, on top of the mahogany wood, was a tank.  
  
Hermione squealed exitedly and rushed over to it, making Draco chuckle. She dug around in it to find a light green garner snake, hissing quietly at her. Hermione looked at Draco as if asking permission, and he nodded as if granting her wish.  
  
She gently and carefully took out the snake and held it in her hands. A small tear ran down her cheek, wich she couldn't brush away because her hand were holding the small snake. Draco stood and lightly brushed it away, she smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"It's just, I used to have garner snake too but...that bastard Ron killed him saying I was a traitor if I kept him. He was my best friend." she said and smiled sadly. Draco hugged her, Rupert still on his shoulders. He used this oppertunity to slyther back onto his master's shoulders, joining his girlfriend Emelia.  
  
Hermione handed Draco the small snake and asked him whats his or her name.  
  
"It's Elie, thought it might be cute." he said and blushed a bit. Hermione smiled warmly and caressed her finger gently over the snake's head. She closed her eyes lazily, enjoying the soft caress. Rupert did a weird kind of gargaling sound and earned himself a snip from Emelia.  
  
"Now now Rup, don't flirt with Elie or Emelia will might as well eat you!" she scolded Rupert while laughing with Draco. After they hung around a bit more, Hermione went back to her room and put her two pets in their tank.  
  
Draco came in a while later to check out her room.  
  
"I see your favorite color is black." he said simply. Hermione nodded but before they could do much more, they heard a loud, knocking on the portrait down below.  
  
"Oops, I don't think they know the password" said Hermione and she Draco burst out laughing. Draco lazily sujested they open it for them, and they started down the trapdoor but Hermione accidently knocked over a flower vase, spilling water all over herself.  
  
"Shit! You go Draco, I'll be down to your rescue in a minute." she said and rushed back into her room, quikly dressing. The blond Slytherin slid down the ladder, they had a new way of going down; instead of putting one foot after another on the bars, they just slide down on the sides.  
  
Draco walked ever so slowly to the portrait and, ever so slowly, opened it. Four, rather annoyed, students topled in. They were all yelling and pouting, huffing and puffing. Draco watched the scene with a evil smirk, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco from the ground and his expression turned sour, but Draco could see fear in his green eyes. He smirked and crouched down to meet Harry's face. Potter immediatly winced and backed away.  
  
"Aww, don't be scared Harry. You are after all Head boy." he said mocking niceness in his voice.  
  
"Malfoy! Did you change the password? Tell me!" he said trying to sound strong and not scared, though his voice faltered. Draco smirked, one of his nasty smirks, the smirk that obviously says that he has something nasty planned.  
  
Harry's face paled a bit and he stayed quiet.  
  
"What Potter? Why should you be afraid of me? YOU killed the Dark Lord single handedly." he said, enjoying the reaction on his face. The black haired boy's face flickered for a second with guilt, then fear, then a fake superior look.  
  
"Yes, yes I did kill him. So you better watch your ass Malfoy!" he said, obviously trying to scare him but doing a poor job of it.  
  
"I'd love to watch my ass, it's quite a sight actually. Would you like to see?" he said and started to unbuckle his belt, but there was an earspilitting roar from somewhere and down slid Hermione from the ladder, shrieking like mad.  
  
Everyone screamed at the sight and jumped to their feet, running for their lives. Hermione started to jump up and down, she was screaming some words, wich actually turned out to be a heavy metal song. (a/n Woo hoo Bloody Slit Throats!!)  
  
They all hid behind the couch, quivering with fright. Hermione stopped singing and cracked up with Draco. They both laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth, back to back, leaning on each other for support.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! Look at them! Like mice hiding from a snake!" he wheezed between laughs. Hermione tried to stiffle a laugh but failed and let out a loud snort. They laughed harder at this, and the others, seeing as there was no danger, crept out from behind the couch.  
  
When the two finally stopped laughing, Draco took a look at Hermione. She was wearing jet black jeans, bellbottom and thigh tight with a white snake drawn on one of pant sleeves. Her top was a small, tight, black speghetti strap tank top, wich showed her glittery bellybutton ring.  
  
On her head was a black beanie wich drooped into her eyes wich had black mascara, her shoes were black vans. Her lips, you guessed it, had black lipstick. Draco, and everyone else though they wouldn't admit it, thought she looked really fine. On her neck, half covered by her dark brown hair was Emelia.  
  
She peered out from behind the girls hair, taking a look at the others. They all jumped back when they saw the snake hissing quietly at them. Hermione had a nasty idea in her head and she smirked that I-know-something- nasty-wich-I'm-going-to-use-on-you smirk.  
  
"Hey guys! This is my buddie Emelia! Do you want to meet her?" she said and took her pet off from her shoulder. She gave Draco a wink and he smirked back at her, the same nasty smirk.  
  
"She likes you Harry! Do you want to pet her?" she asked with an inncocent face and she neared the Head boy holding out Emelia. Harry immediatly jumped back and gave a small whimper. Hermione tried with all her might to stiffle her laugh.  
  
"You scared Harry? Well well well, the great and powerful Potter, the one who killed Voldemort is afraid of a harmless little snake." she said saying this all slowly, playing on his nerves.  
  
"No I'm not! Give me that snake! I'm a Parseltonge anyway!" he shouted and looked at the snake.  
  
"Hmm, so am I." she said and handed him the snake. Everyone gaped at her as if she'd grown an extra head. How can Granger be Parselmouth? Harry gulped and took the snake from Hermione. Emelia looked at Harry with disgust, well, you couldn't really tell she was disgusted as she was a snake, but she was.  
  
Ah, so your that Pot Head Mione's been talking about she hissed up at him. Hermione listened to this with an evil grin, she looked at Draco who was still a bit shocked and was staring blankly at her.  
  
Yes, so whats it to you?! hissed back Harry, trying to sound mean and strong.  
  
Haha! You idiot! We snakes have instincts, we can tell when your scared so don't pull that I'm-so-tough shit with me! Emelia snarled back. (well, actuall hissed back, but, you get the point)  
  
Hmm, Harry. Do you know what kind of snake I am? asked Emelia sweetly. Harry shook his head a bit to roughly and his glasses flew off and hit Robert in the face.  
  
You don't want to know. But if I please, you could be curled up on the ground dying slowly and painfully she hissed the 'slowly' and 'painfully' out slow and long. Harry gulped.  
  
You wouldn't dare! he said and she chuckled. She shot up and bit him in the wrist. She wasn't poisonous, she wasn't even dangerous, she was just playing with his head. It was all part of the plan.  
  
Harry shreiked like a girl who just saw a mouse and threw Emelia into the air and ran around in circles, clutching his wrist. Hermione had caught her snake and was now laughing her head off. Everyone, exept her and Draco, were running around after Harry while he screamed and waved his free hand in the air.  
  
Draco had also joined in with the laughing and together they climbed back to their own common room. Hermione hissed something to Emelia and she slythered away to her room. Hermione sat down on a sofa, stretching out her legs in front of her and put both hands under her head.  
  
"What? How? When? Who?" began Draco but was silenced by Hermione. She patted the seat next to him and he came and sat down obediantly. She looked at him, then took a deep breath. "You're probably wondering why and how I'm a Parselmouth, right?" he nodded his head franticly. "Well, I guess we should start with the fact that I KILLED VOLDEMORT. Potter hexed me once I killed him, picked up my wand and made it look like he killed him. Well, people thought I was insane and they threw me into St. Mungo's and they went on praising o glorious Pott Head!" Draco was listening to all of this, and he beleived every word of it.  
  
"Okay, me being the intelligent one, said a couple of well chosen sentences and I was out of that mental institute before we could day 'Potters a Faking Bastard' anyway, when I killed Voldemort, this weird light shot out of him, and straight into me. I guess, as his downfall, I got some of his powers." she finished and stared at him expectantly.  
  
Draco took it all in and smiled at her.  
  
"I knew Potters a fake! I said why was he so scared of me if he killed Voldemort and his face was all guilty, he had fake written all over his ugly little face!" he said and punched the air triumphantly.  
  
Hermione laughed and closed her eyes, being all of the sudden very tired.  
  
"Hey, what did you tell Emelia before you gave her to Potty?" he asked very curiously. Hermione grinned, still not opening her eyes.  
  
"Just to scare the living hell out of him." she said simply and drooped her head down to his shoulder. Draco, still trying to keep up a conversation, went on rambling.  
  
"Ha! That was a good idea, jump in screaming your head off! They were all teriffied!" he said and hermione groaned.  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?" she mumbled into his shoulder. He smirked.  
  
"No, no ones ever told me to shut up." he stated.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you right now: Shut the fuck up!" she grumbled. Draco laughed and mocked a pout.  
  
"Shee, make me!" he said and she laughed soflty. "You don't want me to, you won't stand up for a week." she said, raising her head up a bit. Draco, who was expecting something else sighed dissapoitedly.  
  
"Oh come on! What? Was I supposed to kiss you?" she asked from his shoulder. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Actually, yeah, that was my goal, yes." he said and she pulled away, a smile on her black lips.  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't want me to kiss you right now. Look I have lip stick on!" she said and pursed her lips as if showing them to him. He shrugged and looked away. She kissed him on the cheek, a sweet smooch on the cheek, thats all.  
  
"I'll give you the real thing later babe." she said and snuggled into his shoulder again. Draco smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, making it more comfortable for her. Her head slid down to his chest and she wiggled around a bit, searching for a comfortable position.  
  
She curled up her legs and closed her eyes, smiling. Draco dug his face into her beanie wich was soft and warm.  
  
"Doesn't this beanie bother you?" he asked, not really asking her because he pulled it off himself. Hermione didn't even notice, just snoozed on. Now Draco dug his face into her smooth, silky hair. He wanted to get her smell, because she always seemed to fill the room with a sweet and delicious smell he couldn't quite place.  
  
He inhaled deeply and was delighted to discover that this smell was indeed from her hair. It smelt of cinamon and apples, it filled his nostrils with a nice feeling.  
  
"Smellin my hair are you?" she mumbled happily from her postition on his chest.  
  
"Yes, actually I am. You smell really nice you know." he said and dug his nose in deeper. She giggled and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
a/n That was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it though! Well, I'm a bit lazy and I don't feel like writing the rest of the authors notes. I just came back from Patricks house, me and my pals were at his house all night, just hanging out and practicing our songs, and I'm exhausted, really I am. So forgive me if I don't do the thank you's, but I'm going to sleep the rest of the day, so see ya...  
  
Muppet Friend 


End file.
